Gather 'round Kiddies!
by Midori-Sensei
Summary: And I'll spin you some lesbian tales! Not all are 1shots. DISCONTINUED.
1. Hime Fruits Basket 1

Authors Notes:

I came to notice that I have too many Mai-HiME story ideas that just go to waste because I'm too busy/lazy to work on them. So, I've decided to write a chapter of any story that comes to mind. If you like it, it may continue. If not, I might continue it anyway XD

And sorry for sorta kinda not really taking your idea for the 'write down mini stories that may be full length stories' thing, Little-Demon-Inside.

Story 1: HiME Fruits Basket

Rated T

Summary:

Today Nagi saw something he shouldn't have seen. (Sorry, that's all you get) AU, very very AU.

For this story, please forget anything that you know about Fruits Basket or the characters behind the zodiac.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Mai-HiME or Fruits Basket

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

HiME Fruits Basket 1

Classes had started once again at Fuuka Academy, and Nagi had found it appropriate to skip. But then again, when didn't he?

Nestled comfortably between the bark of a tree and its foliage, the snow haired boy flipped through the pages of his title less black leather book. A dull look in his eyes, he remained focused on the lettering until an odd sound caught his attention.

It reminded him of something hard hitting the pavement.

Now his next action was understandable, after all, he was bored, and anything that could distract him for the time being would do. Peering up from the piece of literature, his pink orbs gazed around the wide space that the Kazahana family owned before resting on the flower garden.

There were three people present: two standing and one on the ground. His eyes widened at the tallest of the bunch, instantly recognizing her to be the Student Council President. The brunette was looking down at the person, an uncaring and neutral look on her face, while her partner, a blunette stood with her arms crossed, gazing down with anger.

The redhead on the concrete seethed at her predicament as she got up and dusted off her blue skirt.

'_Fujino Shizuru, Kuga Natsuki, and Yuuki Nao. What are they doing here?' _Wanting a better look, Nagi leaned forward, only to stumble down the tall plant and its many hard branches.

The ungraceful sound did not go unnoticed by the three standing amongst the sakura blossoms. Landing perfectly on his feet like a cat would, he flashed the students a sly smile before catching the falling book in one hand.

"Who would've thought that the Kaichou took pleasure in bullying the handicap? That's quite unprofessional of you, you know." He spoke in his child-like voice, referring to the scarred blind eye under Nao's medical bandage.

Before he could blink, he was pressed quite harshly against one of the pillars that held the gazebo in the middle of the garden up. His head had connected with the concrete with enough force to make him whimper.

Opening one of his eyes, he was met with a a of grassy green one. "Don't tempt me, little boy."

"Ara Yuuki-san, I'd appreciate it if you did not involve other students in our business."

Once Nao heard the Kaichou's voice, she immediately released her grip on Nagi, but for completely different reasons.

Unfortunately, before she had the time to attack Shizuru for telling her what to do, the white haired middle schooler fell onto her, whether on purpose or not, would have to be taken up with him.

But something completely unexpected had happened.

Instead of a heavy pressure of another body underneath him, a thick red smoke cloud surrounded him, and the weight beneath him lessened.

Confused, and quite taken back, the fox boy lifted himself up and stared down in wonder.

A pile of clothing lay where Nao once was.

"Frikin great." Natsuki growled from her corner as she moved closer, Shizuru in tow.

After closer inspection, Nagi had noticed that there was a lump of sorts in the clothing. Giving it a soft nudge with his finger before lifting the sailor top, he was met with a paw. The red four fingered hand reached out towards him, nails sparkling before clawing his arm mercilessly.

That stuck him as amusing. And painful.

"You've done it now, kid." A small head poked out from under the shirt, fiery ears twitching. Underneath them were one open green eye and the other scarred and closed shut in a squinting manner.

Somewhat of a scowl was present on her furry face as her whiskers danced in the oncoming breeze.

A tingling sensation traveled up the young boy's spine, so he turned to see what could be the cause, only to meet two lovely cushions, or Shizuru's chest, to be specific.

Purple smoke blurred his vision, as once again the weight against him disappeared. But this time things were different.

"You did not just do that." growled the delinquent Kuga Natsuki. She had Nagi hovering in the air by his collar in mere seconds, and quite frankly, Nagi was having just about enough with being pushed around.

Before Natsuki could give him an attractive black eye, something foreign slithered up her leg, traveling up to her shoulder.

"Natsuki dear, please don't fight on my behalf."

With a shiver and a gasp in surprise, Natsuki lunged forward, only to fall against the little kitsune.

'_Am I extra good looking today, or are girls throwing themselves onto me just for fun?' _

Blue fog embraced his figure, and this time around, he did not care, nor did it faze him.

Soon barking was heard, and his eyes widened in surprise.

Here before him was a _red _feline that was constantly trying to claw at him, a _pale brown _serpent conversing with a _blue _canine. They sat where the three girls once wore.

The dumbfounded boy only had one thing to say:

"Either I've acquired a power I never knew I had, or I've just seen something I shouldn't have."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Authors Notes:

And there you have perhaps the first of more to come for HFB. (I already have a good idea for how the next chapter will play out, and I've already chosen the zodiac members)

The next story will be entitled: "The Epitome of Love Itself"

Do enjoy.

Omake:

Natsuki: -barks- Kill him, I think we should kill him!

Shizuru: Ara, I believe Natsuki is overreacting.

Nao: For once I agree with you mutt.

Natsuki: Shut up, you mangy cat! This is serious!

Nagi: -tries to sneak off-


	2. The Epitome of Love Itself 1

Author's Notes:

-nods triumphantly- I'm glad you all enjoyed that, I'll certainly update chapter 2 of HFB when I get the time to.

Story 2: The Epitome of Love Itself

Rated T

Summary: There were many signs of her being a noblewoman. One being the way she walked up stairs. She would balance ever so steadily on her toes; swiftly and gracefully moving forward, almost in a gliding motion. Another was…well…When she kisses me, the remaining taste on my lips is one of the sweetest of teas.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Epitome of Love Itself 1

The morning of 1912 on the sixth month of the year, something completely unbeknownst, and quite frankly, unwelcomed had occurred. A letter, bound in a pale white envelope had appeared on the porch. Written in a beautiful mixture of katakana and kanji, it read:

_To Mr. Sakomizu Kuga, _

_Ara, good afternoon._

_My name is Fujino Shizuru and I will be living in the establishment to your right starting tomorrow._

_Therefore, I wish to invite you and your family for a small gathering. _

_Please make your presence known tomorrow evening at precisely 6 o' clock. _

_Until then,_

_Fujino Shizuru_

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"A social gathering?" Natsuki spoke between bites of a mayonnaise sandwich as she made herself comfortable at the dinner table. To her left was her eldest brother Reito Kuga, who was patiently cutting his slab of steak into small pieces while contributing to the conversation. Reito was always looking for marriage; his only problem was finding the right woman. So when news of a single and wealthy woman moving next door reached his ears, he was immediately intrigued.

In front of him, well, across from him, was the second eldest, Chie Kuga. She and Reito looked quite similar, but acted very different from each other. The raven haired woman could care less about marriage; her eyes were always set on money. As long as her husband was easy on the eyes and got a good income, he was perfect for her. She sat with elbows on the table as she spoke to the rest.

On her left was the youngest of the family, Nina Kuga. She sat quietly and stared at her plate blankly, the conversation unappealing to her. But everyone knew that her thoughts were solely about _him_. After all, she was smitten. So undeniably smitten that Natsuki often questioned the stupidity of the man whom she had fallen for: for he could never tell. A Sergay Wong, who's well known for his military expertise, is an odd fellow, but certainly a nice one. He is indeed perfect for Natsuki's dear little sister.

Sakomizu Kuga sat at the front of the right side of the table as his wife; Saeko Kuga sat at the opposite front/end of the table. Whenever their eyes met, they would smile warmly to each other and go on speaking.

"Sounds like it." Her father answered as he flattened the napkin on his lap.

"We are going, aren't we?" Chie asked him, her voice rising with curiosity and excitement as her glasses drooped.

"Chie, show respect to your father when you talk to him." Saeko scolded, wagging her finger at her once before placing her lips on the edge of a cup and drinking the clear liquid inside.

Natsuki on the other hand rolled her eyes at her sister. Really, what was so exciting about a little gathering? Surely they wouldn't go. What reason was there to?

"I don't see why we can't." The afro haired father smiled at his children before excusing himself from the table. "Excuse me; I have to tend to the gardens. If they die, we won't be able to enjoy such fine cooking. And Natsuki…"

The blunette looked up from the sloppy mess on her plate at her name being called. "Yeah?"

"Natsuki, manners!" Her mother corrected her, jumping in their conversation as she usually did.

"Sir?" She edited her sentence with teeth gritted and a soft sigh.

"No pants."

_What?_

Unfortunately, Natsuki had forgotten what time she was in. 1912 was a year in which women had to wear dresses at all times. Her father was always flexible with her and allowed her to wear pants around the house, as long as she didn't let any outsiders catch her.

"But…"

"Sorry Natsuki, rules are rules."

- - - - - - - - - -

And that is how Natsuki is where she is now. In a large estate, sitting in the corner, arms folded tightly under her bust. A scowl in place, she stared as her brother flirted, her sister danced with anyone available, and her little sister shyly talked to that Wang person.

This whole event was really wearing on her nerves. One thing in particular was making her one very unhappy camper. Where was the person who had invited them?

With a huff, her eyebrows pushed deeper against her eyelids. The mere thought sent her into a mini temper tantrum. How could someone invite them to their home, but not show up?

"Ara…"

'_Damnit, it's all her fault I'm here. If she would just introduce herself, we could leave.'_

"Excuse me…"

'_I mean who does she think she is? I understand that she's a noblewoman, but it's rude to keep people waiting!'_

"Kuga-san…"

"WHAT?" Emeralds snapped up to meet a pair of taken back crimsons. She instantly felt guilty the second she saw hurt flash in those eyes.

"Er…sorry, I…I was thinking and…I'm sorry." Was her mumbled apology.

The brunette before her giggled, chestnut tresses dancing about her frame.

"H-hey! What's so funny, huh?"

"Ara, such lack of manners. I am surprised that you get away with such language."

Choosing to ignore her statement, the dog lover looked the stranger up and down. She wore a purple frilly and quite beautiful dress. Jewels were around her neck, and she looked absolutely stunning.

Trying to hide the odd feelings stirring inside, she decided to speak once more in an angry tone. "Who are you anyway?"

"Fujino Shizuru of course."

"What?"

"Did Kuga-san not here me well the first time?"

"No, I did, it's just I thought you would be…"

"Older?" Shizuru offered, knowing full well that was what she would ask. After all, why would a wealthy young woman of her age be single? Most people often jumped to the conclusion of her being in her elder years before meeting her face to face.

"Yeah…"

"Well as Kuga-san can see, I am far younger than she imagined."

Natsuki nodded slowly in agreement to Shizuru's correct statement. "You can call me Natsuki; we are neighbors after all."

"That we are, Natsuki. You may call me Shizuru, then."

Their hands met in a brief encounter and the two made a firm yet gentle handshake together.

If Natsuki had known what that simple gesture would have led to, she most likely would have scared Shizuru off when they first spoke.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Authors Notes:

Thanks for reading!

If you like it, I'll continue. And yes, it does have a Pride and Prejudice feel to it.

Next Story: Fatal Attraction


	3. Fatal Attraction 1

Author's Notes:

Hey all!

Here's story number 3!

Title: Fatal Attraction

Summary: The existence of vampires has been verified and humankind begins to cower at its latest discovery. Even the Kaichou Fujino Shizuru is having a hard time keeping her cool when vampires begin enrolling into Fuuka Academy. And when a certain Kuga Natsuki decides to blatantly defy her rules, things seem to get nothing but worse for her.

SHIZNAT.

Rated T.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1

It was a day that could not be easily forgotten. No, it would forever change history. It was the day that mankind plunged into madness.

Even Fujino Shizuru could not mask her surprise that fateful morning. Suzushiro Haruka had woken her far earlier than usual, telling her to turn on her TV. Television was not something the brunette usually indulged in, so of course her initial response was a curt "No thank you." But the head of the disciplinary committee never takes no for an answer and hit the button on the large box for her.

"_We are about to play the footage again. As previously stated, please do not allow children to view this material!"_

A thin brow rose as the other rested downwards at the questionable statements from the tube. Soon her thoughts would be answered.

The screen cut to a black and white scene from a camera inside an elevator. A seemingly raven-haired beauty slouched against the back wall, watching the blinking lights indicate which floor they were headed to. The woman to her left was occupied fishing for something in her purse, almost oblivious to the mysterious stranger sharing the small moving room with her.

It was all quite boring until the one clad in leathers glanced up at the camera with a wink and a smirk.

If you blinked, you would have missed it. Her canines drooped down into sharpened edges and she rolled her tongue over one fang playfully.

Before one could properly register the display, the poor defenseless woman was suddenly in the other's arms, her face warped into one of complete confusion and fear at the sudden assault. Her attacker then nudged her face into the crook of her neck and bit into her like one would with an apple.

The scene was far too revolting for Shizuru's tastes as she had covered her mouth with her hand in a gasp, as if to hold back upcoming bile.

The whole eating process was all too gruesome. Blood seemed to spurt from her neck, fighting away from the demon's mouth. The attacker was merely suckling at the liquid like a baby with a bottle. Shizuru was positive that if sound was equipped, you would be able to hear her tongue lapping mercilessly at her innards.

And just when she began to wonder if perhaps it was a cruel prank of some sort, the fanged heathen dropped the woman to the floor and raised her arm above the body, palm facing downwards.

A pitch black portal of sorts surrounded the corpse and small almost child-like arms reached out to claim it as there own (AN: Do think of the hands that greet someone who visits "the other side" from Fullmetal Alchemist). In one swift movement, they pulled her in and the void closed.

The second the unfortunate soul was gone, the elevator doors opened. Tossing her hair over her shoulder, the murderer exited without once looking back.

"_This just in! We've received a message from someone claiming to be the one in the video! Roll it!"_

The Kaichou had unconsciously leaned forward, curiosity gaining the best of her. Yes, she knew that it was a despicable and horrid thing she had just viewed, but she wanted to hear what the person was going to say. If she were a person at all.

"_Yeah hi. I just wanted to say a few words for clarification. Yes brethren, I revealed our existence on purpose. Why? Personal reasons of course. That and I was truly tired of playing the game of hide and never get found. So I decided to introduce a new game. How long do you think it will take for us to be accepted? I say never. But we'll see. If you need me, I'll be enrolling into Fuuka Academy tomorrow morning under the name of Kuga Natsuki. CLICK. If you would like to make another call, please add in an additional 25 cents…"_

"DID YOU SHEAR THAT!?"

The screeching blonde's voice had knocked Shizuru out of the ravine she was momentarily in.

"A-ara. Yes Haruka-san, I did HEAR that." She corrected, emphasizing the word "hear".

"That…delinquent will be going to our Academy!"

'_Is that really the best thing to call her? Perhaps ghoul, demon, bloodsucker, creature of the night, or even the correct term…vampire…is best. I don't know what to think about this… I truly truly don't.' _

Showing a sign of stress and frustration, the brunette fiddled with her bangs momentarily. _'But I should not think about that. I must think about the students. I must construct rules for the new student. What if there has always been her kind there…No, no Shizuru. One thing at a time, one thing at a time…'_

"HEY! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?"

"A-ara, I'm terribly sorry Haruka-san. What were you saying?"

"We need to have a meeting tomorrow! Don't skip out, got that Bubuzuke?"

Once she received a positive answer, the loud teenager took her leave, allowing the distraught Fujino to think.

'_What will this Kuga Natsuki do to the order I have tried so hard to keep balanced?'_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Authors Notes:

Sorry that it's so short, but I will continue it.

Thanks for reading, the next one will be either

The Epitome of Love 2

Or

Prisoner of War, Or of You?


	4. The Epitome of Love Itself 2

Author's Notes:

I'm oh so very pleased of how this story is playing in my head.

I do promise my readers that if this story exceeds 5 chapters, I will give it its own story instead of being a part of a collaboration of some. (In case no one got the hint previously, this is a collection of one shots and stories that may become more)

For this chapter, I decided to explore my Shakespearean side more, so the writing is very different than the previous chapter. More descriptions and an older way of speaking. I hope that you will enjoy it, thank you.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And she asks her in that voice, oh! That voice that the blunette had grown so accustomed, had grown to adore, no worship in oh so little time! And with those words, words like the smoothest of silks found only in the smallest of shops, words like a mother would speak when telling their child to "Be safe", she spoke to her beloved. The statements that escaped her seemed to reach out into her very essence. They seemed to just wound themselves around her being and hold her even after they died out. So captivated was she by these sayings that her eyes had never left those rosy lips of hers, watching every motion they portrayed, as though they were scenes in a skit, memorizing every flick of her tongue. And yes, she was, and would she forever be, smitten. "I love you."

--------------

"Oh Natsuki," She began, her cherry eyes never leaving grassy greens for an instant, not even for a fraction in time. "I would dance with you in this very room if I could."

To utter that our heroine of sorts was taken aback by such a declaration, would indeed be an understatement. She seemed for that moment, to have misplaced all coherent thoughts, and was left with a mind as blank as a ghost town. One would believe that if they were to press their ear against her noggin, they would hear the sound of the tumbleweeds rolling by.

For you see, even the mere thought of two women, one of a low standard, and one who holds a very high place and role in society even touching each other more than a hug or a kiss on the cheek was considered to be a sin. In fact, even two women of equal status doing such would be considered undesirable, witches even, forever casting their spells to enchant more youth and drag them off into their world of corruption.

Naturally, Natsuki guessed that perhaps she had heard the woman wrong. Who would dare publically disgrace themselves in such a fashion? Certainly not this noblewoman, no, not someone like her. Why would she stoop so low as to become _that_ kind of woman?

"Come again?" Her voice was laced with enough confusion to portray her thoughts perfectly. Shizuru hadn't the need to dwell on them, for she understood in almost a moment's time.

"Nothing Natsuki needs to concern herself with."

Since the blunette had only known the brunette for possibly more or less than five minutes, she did not have the knowledge that the Fujino heir was one to get what she desires. Nor was she equipped with the awareness that she was her latest desire. The noblewoman was the character who knew what she wanted almost instantly. She was very in tune with her feelings, and in most cases could decide on whether or not she enjoyed one's company after only a minute of indulging in conversation with them.

Ever the dense one, Natsuki nodded, understanding that whatever she had previously said was of little to no importance.

"How would Natsuki feel about sharing her afternoon here with me tomorrow?" The question suddenly arrived and hung about in the air for a while, allowing the person it was aimed at to ponder their decision.

'_By myself? Why? Is there something she wants to talk to me about? I guess I should accept…After all, it is better than lazing about the house.' _"I don't see why not." She replied after a short amount of time, quite confident in her answer. Shizuru physically brightened; a wide smile on her face about the acceptance. It had taken the young Kuga by surprise, for she had not expected the noblewoman to be so happy about such a small thing.

"I shall see you at two o clock then." And with that, she bowed her head in an informal goodbye and retreated back into the mass of people to greet them and thank them for arriving. The blunette curiously watched the woman walk away, wondering what it was about the woman that kept her eyes so well focused on her form. It certainly was not physical attraction, for although yes, Natsuki could agree that the woman was stunning when it came to outward appearance, but she was a woman, as was she, and she was not to think in such a manner.

Therefore, there must be something about her personality. But from what she had gathered so far, they seemed to be quite opposites. And opposites, in Natsuki's mental book, do not attract. Before she could think further on the unsettling manner, her eldest brother had approached her with his "party face" on.

"How unfair, Natsuki. You were the first to speak to Miss Fujino."

Judging from the way his lips would sag down and his eyebrows would furrow, he was truly upset by the matter. His sister was well aware that he had wished to acquaint himself with her for future marriage plans. That which made her believe that it would be a most wise choice not to mention her invitation to the home later tomorrow. That she would bring up while departing.

"It is not like I planned to." She freely admitted with a grumble and the crossing of her arms. "She just approached me."

"Did you do anything in particular to gain her interest?"

"…I do not think so." Natsuki responded, quite bewildered so to speak about her brother's behavior. Was he truly already infatuated with Shizuru? The thought made her feel resentment, for reasons unbeknownst to her.

"Ara, who is this young fellow, Natsuki?" And there she was yet again. Why she had made herself known once more, Natsuki hadn't the slightest clue.

'_Come now, Natsuki. Did you really think that I would allow a fellow that I knew not of to converse with you alone?'_

"This is-"

"Reito Kuga, Natsuki's elder brother." The young man gave her quite the dazzling smile, and in return the brunette gave a small one back. If it was a sibling of Natsuki's, then everything was alright.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Kuga-san. I am Shizuru Fujino."

"It was very kind of you to invite us, we are enjoying ourselves, are we not, Natsuki?" The raven haired bishounen inclined his head towards his younger sister, expecting her to answer in the positive.

"I suppose." Was her blunt and well thought out reply.

Shizuru let out a chuckle at her words, for she admired the way the blunette spoke what happened to be on her mind. She was free from worry on how her peers would think.

"Natsuki, manners!" He scolded, despite his noticed at the brunette's amusement on the matter. With a polite 'ahem' directed at the noblewoman, he spoke what he had truly visited for: "Fujino-san, would you care to partake in dinner with me tomorrow afternoon?"

The woman frowned at his question, for unfortunately, she had plans. "I am afraid not, Kuga-san. I am to have Natsuki over at that time."

Reito stared at his sibling, mouth a gape. How dare she betray him in such a manner!

Natsuki merely shrugged, her shoulders moving upwards in a nonchalant manner. "Sorry Reito."

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

That very next day, to Reito's extreme disapproval, Natsuki was, to her disapproval, wearing a gown for her visit with her new neighbor.

She departed five minutes before two o clock, for the hike through Shizuru's yard would take quite some time.

When she arrived, there was a thick layer of mud thrown about her dress shoes, and leaves had scattered and placed themselves amongst her form. Shizuru's initial reaction was to wonder what exactly had transpired during Natsuki's voyage. She then, due to her teasing personality, found it quite humorous and let the woman bathe and borrow a pair of clothing.

Once the blunette was dry and well seated, conversation erupted.

"What does Natsuki fancy her time doing when alone?" The owner of the establishment spoke first, crossing one perfect leg over the other, causing the fabric to shift from underneath. The purple cloth had caught Natsuki's attention for longer than she had hoped was obvious.

"An odd question that is…" The younger of the two finally found her words. "But I suppose I can tell you… I participate in activities only men can partake in. Such as the hunt and repairing vehicles of transportation." Her cheeks took on a pleasant pinkish hue, that which delighted the woman before her.

"Ara! Quite the unusual one you are! I must say, I am eager to hear more." To show her interest, she leaned forward in her seat and placed the cup of tea she was so merrily sipping at previously onto the marble table.

"Since you seem to enjoy prying into my personal affairs, I ought to as well, correct? What is your profession, Shizuru? Why are you in this house by your lonesome?" Those lips of hers pointed downwards into a frown, and knowing the blunette, she was most likely unaware of such a development.

"Ara…I do not have a profession. I am one of many who squander on their family's fortune. I would very much like to engage in politics, but as I am sure you know, we women are not allowed those privileges. As to why I reside here without company…I believe there is a time when every person should break free from their family. My time, in my own opinion, happens to be now. Does Natsuki enjoy living with her family?"

"I wouldn't say that I enjoy their company…To be most honest, I firmly dislike their presence. I would much rather be in your current position."

"So you say, Natsuki…So you say…"

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Oh, my brother wants your hand in marriage." She had spoken such words almost without a care, or perhaps even with child-like innocence, as if she had not known what such words would imply.

"He does? As I recall, we only spoke for a few minutes…"

"That is all it takes. In truth Shizuru, you cannot blame him. You possess wealth beyond what we are accustomed, and your looks alone could capture any man's attention. You are truly worthy for the position of one's wife." _'And I think you would make a fine addition to our family…'_

"And how does Natsuki feel about this?" Truly, she was flattered by her words. She would swoon even, if Natsuki had meant them in a way unlike she presently did.

"I…I know not. How am I to feel? As a friend, I suppose I am delighted for you."

"Natsuki considers us to be friends?"

'_Am I wrong?' _"I-I did not say that!"

"I believe you did. Natsuki finds my character to her liking!" She rejoiced, giggling like she was much younger than she was.

"The only thing I find likable about you is your absence!" Her barking of sorts reminded both of them of the hunt, one more delighted than the other.

"…I see…I did not know Natsuki could be so cruel…My feelings are crushed…" The woman removed a handkerchief from her blouse and brought it up to her ruby eyes. A sniffle was heard from her, and she shook lightly from her own disappointment.

"S-Shizuru…I am..sorry…I did not mean what I had said…Do not cry…alright?" She lowered her head in sadness at her new friend's grief, yet she also swam in her guilt for causing it.

Sensing that Natsuki had taken her far too seriously, she decided to make things well again. "Natsuki is so kind! What shall she do for me if I were to forgive her, I wonder?"

"I have to do something?"

"But of course! That is only fair, is it not?"

"I suppose…"

"Ara, I know! I want Natsuki to visit me every day, unless her parent's forbid her from doing so, of course."

"Please tell me this is for laughs…" The blunette groaned, running her hand through her still wet tresses in aggravation.

"I am sure it will lead to that later, my Natsuki~"

'_What was that?'_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Notes:

Ahh, that took longer to write than I had planned. I hope you enjoyed it though. Thanks for reading!


End file.
